Turning Tables
by PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Dean turns the tables on Zachariah. Very Rare!Pair. Dean/Zach. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Dean**

Dean had just about enough of the d-bag angel that brought him here. The guy sounded like a broken record that already sounded crap before it broke. If he thought humans were bad before, Dean would just have to show him how bad humans really could be.

The room - that was a beautiful, tasteful and dull room before - looked like a hurricane had swept through it. The beers were all shattered and the walls were covered in burger remains.

Dean had just enough time to inspect his handywork before it all vanished and the room was back to its pristine self again.

 **Zachariah**

Zachariah was having one hell of a trying day today. He was supposed to be busy with his work in heaven, but was pulled away from it seemingly every five minutes. It was like the other angels could not keep it together today for some reason.

Just when he thought he was finally going to get some semblance of work done, Michael decides to instruct him to babysit that irritating human. Apparently, he could not safely keep himself occupied for any length of time alone. Irritating hairless monkey. He wanted to teach that boy a lesson in the worst kind of way. Unfortunately, he was not allowed to harm him. At all. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean**

Dean was a bit surprised when he found out they decided he needed a babysitter. He did not actually expect them to do that. It made him even more angry. They were treating him as if he were the irrisponsible boy that just had to ruin christmas.

Dean was not amused when he realised who his babysitter was to be. The angel was not as unexpected as the babysitting, but a guy could hope. He was just through throwing a chair at Zach when he realised that Zachariah was not putting him down, only threatenig to do so.

He decided to test his theory by slamming Zach into the nearest wall. Zachariah turned a very interesting shade of red and was giving out warnings left, right and centre, but nothing else. Well, this could only be interesting...

 **Zachariah**

Zachariah could not believe the nerve of this human. To throw him around as if he were a personal punching bag? If only he was allowed to teach this mortal ingrate why no one messes with Zachariah.

Unfortunately, it looked as if Dean had caught up rather quickly on the fact that he was not being put in his place. So the idiot was not as dumb as he seemed. That was not as reasuring as it should have been. Zachariah, unlike popular opinion, did know when something was not in his favour. This was one of those moments and it always rankled.

 **Dean**

How long was he supposed to go without answers? Did the heavenly dick squad really think he would just be fine without answers? Dean decided that Cas' favourite swear word fit them just fine. They WERE assbutts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zachariah**

Zachariah thought that he was reasonably safe while Dean was glaring at a wall. The ape had been glaring at said wall for more than five minutes already and Zachariah was noticeably bored. He could be doing real work right now instead of this.

Dean WAS just staring at a wall until he heard Zach sigh and move in his seat. That was when the whole axis shifted, at least in Zachariah's opinion.

 **Dean**

Dean had had enough. He was glaring at a wall to stop himself from cursing everything in existence for the fourth time today. Well, he was until the d-bag angel in the corner decided to sigh and shift in his seat.

Dean had almost forgot he was there at all. How could he forget such an easy target to take his frustration out on? It's not like he didn't have it coming after the past few months anyway.

 **Zachariah**

Zachariah found himself pushed up against a wall in four seconds flat. His arms were pinned to his sides and he saw Dean's fist pull back for a punch.

Zachariah didn't know when his eyes decided to close, but when he peaked them open again a few seconds after no impact was felt, he almost wished he had kept them closed.

The look in the ape's eyes would have been confusing if he had not already seen such a look before. It was lust and he was powerless to stop it. Worse still, Dean knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean**

Dean was seconds away from punching Zach when Zachariah's eyes closed and he braced for the impact. It struck Dean that he really could do anything and Zach was powerless to stop it. Sometimes, Dean really did like those orders from upstairs.

When Zach opened his eyes, Dean could almost see him realise, and wince at, the situation. It was almost comical how confused Zach looked.

 **Zachariah**

Zachariah knew that look, but was a bit confused as to why it was directed at himself. He could understand how one could get off on power, but really. This was a bit extreme, even for a Winchester.

That was the last thought travelling through his mind before a pair of lips, and teeth, crashed into his own. If he was not an angel, that would have hurt.

 **Dean**

Dean decided that the confused angel look, while looking adorable on Cas, did not fit on this cocky angel's face. That was the main thought travelling through Dean's mind before he literally attacked Zach's mouth with his own.

He starting pushing his tongue inside the angel's mouth. It was very clear that, while Zachariah was trying to stay dominant, he had no idea what he was doing. That was the last straight thought that ran through Dean's mind before his hands started wandering.

 **Zachariah**

Zachariah had no choice but to try to be the dominant one in the, apparent, kiss off. Even though he was older than Castiel and was NOT a virgin, thank you very much, the way angels did the deed differed greatly from the way humans did it.

Angels were just wavelengths of celestial intent, after all. Their wings were their tools. Nothing else. Zachariah quickly realised that he had no IDEA what he was doing. It really was that obvious.

And then Dean just have to go and start undressing him. Just great.

Zachariah's buttons were undone very quickly. For a guy who was very much into women, Dean sure knew how to get a guy out of his clothes fast.

The next moment, Zachariah was not pinned to the wall anymore, but to the table. His stomach resting on the polished wood, hands pinned by one of Dean's hands and Dean leaning in to him very deeply. And then Dean spoke:

"Karma is a bitch isn't it? You were riding my ass for how long now, trying to get me to play meat suit to biggest dick of the angel squad. Poor Zach, how the tables have turned."

He could almost feel Dean smirk after that and all Zachariah could think was 'Oh shit'.


End file.
